Too Far Down the Rabbit Hole
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: My first lemon ever, so it sucks, maybe. I don't know if it does so review. MelloxNear. Pretty much PWP.


Um, this is my first lemon I've ever written, so I'm really REALLY sorry if it sucks. Also I've never been a man having sex with another man, so it might be bad. And um, yeah, here it is.

* * *

Time didn't exist in their room. Mello would study until three in the morning and wake at noon. Near played with his toys for hours on end, only to find just a few minutes had passed. Sometimes they didn't even leave for days, surviving only on chocolate bars.

Everything was nonsense, Near was a giant who could smash great towers with just one blow. Mello's head grew bigger every time he snapped a peice of chocolate off his chocolate bar. And sometimes, Near almost thought Mello almost loved him.

And sometimes they cried. They cried so much, they almost thought they might drown in tears. Of course they'd have to be very small to drown in tears, Near figured. But they did feel very small sometimes, Mello reasoned.

And magic, there was magic in their room. Magic that made Mello share his chocolate. Magic that made Near cry. And Mello's kisses, they were definitely magic. Mello's kisses could stop the world from whirling and save Near from drowning. Mello would gently dart his tongue into Nears mouth, force him to fight back. He would reach his warm hands under Near's shirt. He would make Near moan, scream, want. It was real magic, an odd thought, as their teachers had always told them that there was no such thing as magic. But even teachers were wrong sometimes.

They could still remember their first time. Near had been crying because he missed his mother, the world was whirling because he couldn't find her, he knew she was buried somewhere. Underground and all alone. Near wanted to be with her, but he couldn't find her because the world was spinning, everything was a blur, and all he could do was cry. Cry until he drowned in his salty tears.

But then Mello came along, and wordlessly he kissed Near. And suddenly, the world ceased to turn and Near stopped drowning. Everything else faded away, and all that was left was Near and Mello. But Near wouldn't open his mouth, so Mello reached into the smaller boys pants, which made the pale boy gasp. Mello's tongue entered the hot orifice. Angry at being tricked, Near fought Mello for dominance and while Near was distracted, Mello unbuttoned Near's shirt.

Suddenly Mello pulled away and took Near's nipple into his mouth. He bit it, causing Near to gasp.

Mello looked up at him, smirking, "you're cute."

Near blushed a light pinkish color. Mello liked the way his words had such an effect on Near. Mello wondered what else he could make the small boy do. He placed his lips on Near's neck and began sucking, causing Near to moan. After he was done, Mello licked the spot almost apologetically.

Near placed a hand on Mello's cheek and brought his lips back to his own. Mello kissed Near ferociously and pushed him onto the bed. Near pulled off the bigger boy's shirt and took one of Mello's nipples into his mouth. He lightly rolled it between his teeth and then suddenly he bit down on it, causing Mello to gasp.

Near looked up at him, smirking, "you're cute too."

This made Mello blush, and he was angry that such small words could make him blush. Mello pulled Nears curls, taking his anger out on the smaller boy. But Near just smirked again and pulled down Mello's pants. Mello smirked back at him and pulled the pale boy's pants down. The bigger boy was filled with a ridiculous amount of glee when he saw that Near wasn't wearing underwear.

Near, surprisingly, rolled, so that now Mello was underneath him. He freed Mello's erection from it's cotton confines. He kissed Mello and Mello moaned softly. He took Mello into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Mello moaned again and tangled his hands in Nears curls. Near began bobbing his head and it took every once of Mello's being not to buck himself up deeper into Near hot, wet mouth.

Mello decided Near was driving him too crazy, so he rolled over so that Near was underneath again. Mello pushed his fingers into Near's mouth and Near sucked, like he was supposed to. When Mello decided his fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva he removed them from Near's mouth. He carefully wiggled the first finger into Near's tight little entrance.

"Mello," Near gasped, he didn't know it was going to feel like this.

Mello smiled reassuringly and wiggled a second finger in. After a few seconds, he began scissoring them. Near very softly moaned.

Mello added a third finger in and Near moaned again, louder this time. It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't very comfortable either.

After he decided Near was sufficiently stretched, Mello removed his fingers. Near couldn't help but whimper at the loss. When he positioned himself at the smaller boy's entrance, Mello was suddenly nervous.

"Are you sure about this? We could stop..." he said, although he didn't want to stop.

Near's next words surprised him, "we are already too far down the rabbit hole, Mello. We can't stop now, it's too late. The only way to go is further down."

Mello thrust into Near, all the way to the hilt, and Near moaned, it hurt. Mello waited for Near to adjust, but he wanted to move so much. Finally, Near rolled his hips and Mello could move. He thrust in and out, gently at first, but then he couldn't help himself, and he went faster, harder.

Suddenly Near moaned, "M-Mello, mmnaah, Mello, please. Again."

Mello smiled and thrust, hitting the same spot again. And again.

"Harder," Near pleaded, sweat forming on his forehead, "faster. Mello, please."

Mello did as he asked, who could refuse the pale boy when he was like this; blushing, pleading, moaning, hair beginning to stick to his forehead, about to come. Mello thought he might even give up chocolate if it meant always seeing Near like this.

"Lie to me," Near asked.

"I love you," Mello told him, the lie rolled off his tongue easily, as if it was the truth, and just for a moment he even fooled himself. But then he and Near both came, so close together that neither could tell who came first. And the moment was over.

After lying next to Near for a few minutes -or was it hours? He couldn't tell- Mello got up, put on his clothes and left.

Near watched him go, and after he was gone, he replied, "I love you too, Mello."

Yes, their room truly was a wonderland where time did not exist, full of magic and nonsense. Mello was the rabbit that beckoned down the rabbit hole, and silly little Near followed him much too far to ever go back.


End file.
